Excellent Charming
Excellent Rebecca Charming, more commonly known as Rebecca, is the daughter of a King Charming of a certain clan of important Charmings who live in Ever After and is attending her Legacy Year (as of the start of the Rebel Movement) at Ever After High. Like all other Charmings, she is set to inherit a destiny to help to fill in the gaps for the fairy tales who are in need of a prince or a princess. In her case, her fate is revealed to be that of the princess from The Princess and the Pea, when she unlocks her fairy tale in the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. Although having signed the Storybook of Legends, Rebecca does want to have a say in who she will tie the knot with, whether be it with her destined prince or with someone else, along with various other reasons, and thus takes the middle ground in the destiny conflict with the Roybels. A cheerful and optimistic girl, Rebecca always aims to go the extra mile to brighten someone’s day. Excellence does have its own charm, of course. It is, after all, in her name. At Ever After High, Rebecca strives to be the best that she can be - to her peers, her teachers and for her parents, given her status as the youngest member in a large Charming family. Eager to leave a good mark in high school, Rebecca is hopeful and looks forward to a bright future. Character Personality Let’s face it: we can’t really describe a person’s entire personality due to a little something called mood swings and the capacity to feel multiple emotions and feelings at once so it’s a bit offensive to try and squeeze ‘a person’ into a few paragraphs, but I’ll do my best. Both extroverted and outgoing, Rebecca is an extremely sociable and friendly person who will not hesitate to engage anyone in a conversation. She is a real social butterfly and can be quite the chatterbox, having a penchant for some gossip. Nevertheless, she is a really pleasant and well-meaning girl, easy to get along with. Friendships and social company are two things Rebecca cherishes, because they make life more interesting, especially in class-ics, cough cough cough. Life for Rebecca should be like a box of surprises, because Rebecca likes action, and exciting moments like hands-on activities, getting attention because she has just made some witty or pun-filled remark or just about anything other than sitting in the lecture theatre for 6 hours a day and Princessology thronework is something she loves. Rebecca delights in being a people-pleaser as bringing joy to others lights up her own smile as well. She bears the classic Charming smile everywhere, occasionally having a little shine. She likes seeing others happy, as being happy is infectious and is very supportive of whatever her friends choose to do. Her bubbly personality paints her as a happy-go-lucky girl, which she is. When in extremely high spirits, Rebecca exudes confidence in whatever she does but does become particularly talkative and opinionated to even the smallest thing, liking to take centre stage with her views (that absolutely must be heard, according to herself, sometimes much to others' chagrin). She may come off as attention-grabbing in this way, but when you're the youngest in a large family with everyone metaphorically having a louder voice than you, it's not counter-intuitive to think that this might be a contributing factor to how Rebecca is in a desperate attempt to make use of this high school opportunity to ensure that she is heard when she can still be heard. When she is like this, this is an implying factor that she has fit in with her environment and most definitely needs an impulse control, thankfully finding one in Royalle. Rebecca is also creative, liking to find new ways to solve problems or engaging in conversations. She is also artistically talented and musically inclined, which is where she can actually put her creativity to good use as she seems to always have good ideas at the correct times. Rebecca is rather intelligent, but because of a certain slacking quality called laziness, her FPA is 3.6. Sometimes, in a bout of fake ignorance or mischief, she considers herself dumb and constantly makes a big fuss of it (loving to drive others crazy trying to assure her she is smart). Other times, she is like a walking encyclopedia who spews random but relevant facts at relevant times. Just kidding, she's a learned genius who knows what she is studying well. She is also quite adaptable, as she is shown to be able to fit in with whatever learning environment she is thrown into quickly. She does not, however, like a change in social environment because in this aspect, she miserably fails in this area, despite the fact that she is outgoing and loves to make new friends (as in, she wants to make friendships that are true and genuine, with no judgement in between). A rather annoying flaw in her character is her tendency to be mischievous. A lot of people easily think she is immature because of this, which happens to be the case because even when she entered spellementary school, her main influential figures in her life, both her father and mother, raised her like a little kid. Also, a lot of her friends used to play make-believe a lot, hence this mentality of acting like a kid stuck with her throughout (because of late maturity and inability to adapt quickly with her social environment). As of now, she is aware of this so she uses quick and sharp witty remarks in order to defend herself and preserve her pride. However, the main killer and foil for Rebecca is her laziness, which more often than not, leads to procrastination. Procrastination is a bad enough flaw. Combine it with laziness and you get something else on a more catastrophic level. Rebecca tends to be unmotivated when it comes to dull and boring things like thronework (honestly, who wouldn’t) and is more likely to set academics and similar boring activities as the last thing she would choose to do on her mental list. Pushing the more important things in her life aside until the very last minute has caused her to regret constantly, but doesn’t make an effort to change (I mean, she tried previously but it didn’t work very well). Rebecca is very well aware of this, even choosing to comment sarcastically about her laziness many times, but leopards can’t change their spots that easily. Rebecca’s priorities are most of the time messed up, but she’s attempting to work on that (under her sister’s urging). The irony is that when Rebecca is feeling particularly motivated, she strives for excellence, having a weird sort of semi-perfectionist mentality. If she is determined enough, she will want to push herself the extra mile. After all, she was named for excellence. Again, her tendency to procrastinate and be lazy have been a thorn in her side because literally no one can be perfect. Had she not possessed this flaw, she most probably would be topping her classes. However, her weird mood swings and the unpredictability of her personality give her motivation for self-improvement in other areas, which helps a lot in expanding her social circle as she is always trying to find ways to paint a better image of herself. After all, it’s good to make good impressions on others. In general, Rebecca is just a decent person to hang out with. Princess Charming stereotypes are easy to mingle with, given that they are all kind, caring and compassionate. Rebecca fits the mold, but life is not always about the generic types of people. People have diverse personalities, and Rebecca’s only one of many types of Charmings. Not perfect, but we’re still working on that, which Rebecca excels at. Appearance Rebecca stands at 5’6 (as of her current age) and is a petite girl with fair beige skin, like that of a Caucasian. She has wavy blonde locks and emerald eyes. At the age of 13, during a large Charming family gathering, she and her sister, along with various other similarly aged Charming relatives that included Darling Charming, went to the Tower Hair Salon as part of a dare to get a dye job on their hair. Rebecca chose purple and lo and behold, she now has purple highlights in her hair. Regarding her clothing style, Rebecca is fond of jewelry and flowers as part of her regular motif. She also likes fishnets. Her main theme colors are blue, red, green, purple and sometimes turquoise. Her metal color can interchangeably be gold or silver. Interests Reading Like any regular Charming princess, Rebecca loves getting lost in the world of books. Be it novels, magazines or encyclopedias, Rebecca delights in them all. Rebecca especially enjoys original plots with many plot twists and her favourite genre is science fiction, particularly dystopian novels. Her love for reading is also where she gains her ability to spew out knowledgeable facts because as we all know, reading in general improves language use and skill. Knowledge is indeed, power. However, recently, she has embarked on a reading hiatus due to something more attractive...the MirrorNet. Jewelry Making Diamonds are a woman's best friend, just like how dogs are a man's best friend. Similarity? They both start with D. Just kidding. It's a known fact that Rebecca likes to accessorize her outfits with elaborate jewellery, even incorporating them into fabric items such as belts, jackets and others. Rebecca creates her own jewelry designs, and does have a rare treasure box full of precious gems hidden in her dorm room's drawers in order to have a sufficient stash for Rebecca to make new bracelets or necklaces if she feels like it whenever she wants. One of Rebecca's friends, Mary, helps her from time to time as they share similar passions of jewelry making. Fashion Designing That one thing Rebecca likes more than jewelry making (just kidding, she likes a lot more things but only in this context). Fashion designing is really a no-brainer concept to any girl and Rebecca is no exception. Previously, she herself used to use a sewing machine which she was really skilled with but currently, she sends her draft sketches with detailed ideas of whatever fabric she wants to use, length of dress et cetera, to her dressmaker at home, who in turn brings the concepts to life and mails them back to Rebecca at Ever After High. This is due to constant pressure of studying and academics, which has left her no time to manually create an outfit herself, unless it is for a Princess Design class. Her fabrics at Ever After High are also quite questionable and not suitable for her own ideas, but even so, Rebecca thoroughly enjoys drafting dress design concepts. If needed, she’ll happily create a dress design for you, but at a small cost. History A side interest stemmed from reading. History, with all its dark wars and bloodshed, has never felt more appealing to Rebecca. It’s a good representation of the different types of lives, politics, religion, economics and various other subject matters that has been present throughout human existence. From major events like the Medieval times and the crusades of the Knights of the Round Table, to minor incidents such as deaths of famous fairy tales around the world, Rebecca enjoys them all. It’s good to see the gruelling side of history because it simply proves that life is not all pancakes and milkshakes (I’m sorry guys there are better words to substitute this but I typed this at 12am and like this is a Wreck It Ralph 2 reference with no relevance). In other words, history to Rebecca is epic and worth recording for future generations to see, which will eventually make her question the Royal-Rebel movement since their stories have already been recorded: history technically exists to not repeat itself, right? Why are people still trying to repeat the exact same mistakes that previous generations make by staying true to the flawed script of a written reality? Games Fight me (her actually), but since her discovery of the invention of the MirrorNet, Rebecca has been addicted to it. Particularly one aspect, games. She detests role-playing games but is fine with others (maybe except horror). Her favourite online game is Mirror Legends (Mobile Legends is fun guys come add me CowMooMoo). At the same time, she enjoys traditional games more, especially board games. She finds all sorts of them fun and they are really great places to start conversations with. Strategy board games are her favourite because at least they require some planning and thinking. MirrorNet usage I almost wrote TikTok here guys sksksk and I oop- Yes, the invention of the MirrorNet is a blessing. Princetagram is one of her top applications, along with an art platform and regular hexting apps. It's really self-explanatory what wonders the MirrorNet brings, honestly. The Sciences, especially Biology Muse-ic Abilities * Time Manipulation via flipping of hair: 'Rebecca can choose to slow down time for five minutes by flipping her hair in a very dramatic way. This is great for escaping adoring fan crowds and terrible dragons that are chasing her. Everything she does is sped up, and she enters a period in time called ‘Charming-time’ (sorry guys I’m a huge the Flash fan and nerd). Other female Charmings are immune to this. This ability has a ‘cooling’ down period of an hour, so Rebecca can’t keep slowing time down. It is also only activated during tense moments, etc. last minute of a hexamination and she has not finished writing everything (really helpful in this case). Fairytale - The Princess and the Pea How the Story Goes Main article: The Princess and the Pea To summarize, a prince is trying to get married but is too selective of the suitors. He wants to marry a princess but all of them, who hold the title of 'princesses', fail his expectations of what he deems a princess. One rainy day, a girl arrives at the prince's palace drenched and cold, asking if she could spend the night, claiming she herself is a princess. The family of the prince decides to test her without knowing, inviting her to sleep on 20 mattresses stacked on top of one another, all while putting a pea under those many thick layers. They believe that if she truly is a princess, she would be sensitive enough to feel that one pea. The next day, the girl grumbles of a sleepless night and when the prince hears it, he believes that she is the princess he has been looking for and they are married. Really dumb story, I know, but stupidly one of my favorites because neither Disney nor Barbie have ruined it by creating a movie for either. How does Rebecca fit into it? Like every other fairy tale that requires any prince or princess, the existing family (or families, depending on story) procreates a heir that only takes after the role of one of their parents (especially if the role involves some sort of marriage. The generation after that who bears a child has said child take the role of the other destiny. For example, Poppy O' Hair and Holly O' Hair's paternal grandmother was Rapunzel, while the firstborn son (their father) took the role of the prince who eventually met and married the twins' mother who was that generation's Rapunzel (a regular Charming called to fill in the role of Rapunzel). Poppy (the rightful heiress to the destiny, or Holly, depending how you see it)'s first child would have been selected to fill in the role of their grandfather, while the rest would either be reassigned roles in other fairy tales, be background characters in the same fairy tale as their older sibling, or remain destiny-less. Yes, I know it is complicated. Similarly, the current main family unit formed from the Princess and the Pea only has a heir to the role of the prince and thus requires a Charming to step into the shoes of the princess. Rebecca just happens to be the one selected by the Storybook of Legends for it, but it is indeed easy to think that it might have made a mistake. Parallels * not really a parallel, but the irony is that Rebecca is a really good and heavy sleeper, while the princess in the fairy tale sucks at sleeping on a freaking literal pea ** that being said maybe she actually has a bad sleep due to nightmares and not because of the pea (again she rarely, if not never has nightmares, just really weird dreams) and maybe because the mattress has an abnormally weird bump on it ** again!!! this is a sign she is not fit for this destiny *** but its low-key been given to her and it's a huge well-known one so she gotta take her chances * it's been implied and stated in various sources and versions that the princess was at some sort of social gathering prior to being stuck in rain (possibly due to carriage being broken down) and like Rebecca loves parties, balls and literally anything with social interaction * The princess is drenched in rain. Rebecca ''likes being wet in the rain. * Another irony: the princess is considered delicate and sensitive. Personality-wise, Rebecca is not exactly... Viewpoint on destiny Although having signed her page, Rebecca sides as a Roybel in the destiny conflict as she is of the opinion that people should be allowed to write their own destinies and not be defined by who or what role they play in whatever fairy tale. However, she is alright with her own destiny but she does want to choose who she would rather spend the rest of her life with instead of being forced into a marriage as ‘destiny said so’. Also, she honestly doesn't see a point in repeating the same mistakes again and again. Just call an Uber or something if the carriage breaks down. Relationships Family Aristocratic Jason Charming Rebecca's relationship with her father is pretty great. They respect each other's personal space and he does spoil her sometimes. He's a great and supportive father but he leaves most of the family managing to his wife. Not that he is irresponsible...he's just trash at managing in general yet is able to hold on to a respectable important position in the government. Rebecca secretly believes he can't do anything without her mother. Their relationship really, can be described as a father sitting at the breakfast table, drinking coffee, while half-listening to his daughter babble on and on about school (which is technically what happens). Elegant Leia Charming Rebecca comes from a stable family, so like her father, she's also on close relations with her mother. She loves Leia, and the feeling is reciprocated unconditionally. They really are just an affectionate duo. Her mother also assumes the discipline figure in the house and believes in bringing up the five children upright. When all of them enter their teenage years, she relaxes a bit and takes a backseat, but will still scold Rebecca when needed. Rebecca has gotten used to constant nagging from Leia over the years, so it doesn't really affect her because she knows her mother nags at her for her own good (still doesn't change her mentality though lol). Their relationship is still all hugs and kisses, and Rebecca is extremely grateful for that because she can rely on and trust her mother on anything (except Rebecca's complicated love life emotions and feelings, that is). Brave Royalle Charming Rebecca has come to appreciate Royalle as a twin. Royalle is another support pillar that Rebecca can lean on for strength, warmth, support and comfort in troubling times. They are also regular siblings, squabbling over even the most trivial matter. Doesn't help that they're also as stubborn as mules (both equally). They are really empathetic to each other, and Rebecca acts as a communications bridge between their parents and Royalle (especially when Royalle was in that angsty depression mood for a few years and really closed off and when their parents grounded Royalle for trying to take up Heroics 101 and various other deemed 'un-princess-like' subjects at Ever After High, which led Royalle being even more mad and like refusing to talk to her parents for a while). They love each other, yes. This doesn't excuse the fact Rebecca is still pissed at Royalle for specially requesting for different classes during their first year at Ever After High in a bid to get Rebecca more active socially (which has developed her personality to what it is today). Admirable Samuel Charming Jock, popular. Having a popular brother has benefits. Rebecca doesn't forget that. She loves him as a brother, but sometimes thinks his fame gets to his head, along with immense pride. She disapproves of his secret plan to drop out of school and run away in the future but has promised to keep this secret from their parents until she feels the time is right, which is definitely not now. Diligent Timothy Charming Rebecca always found Timothy rather quiet, but he's a good brother. They constantly try to beat each other at Crownculus and go into lengthy and dramatic debates about ridiculous topics such as what actually caused the fall of Grimmany before the Second World War etc etc. over the dinner table. She also grudgingly gives in when she doesn't know a complex equation and has to ask for his help. Honestly if you think about it you need diligence to get excellence. WOAH MIND BLOWN Charismatic Ryan Charming Ultimate jock failure and doesn't really care about him at all. They respect each other's space but sometimes, Rebecca wonders what is going on with him. He's not as charismatic as he seems, not to her at least. She believes his wooing skills are terrible and that he may or may not have stolen some love potions from Baba Yaga to make girls swoon over him. Friends Mary Gold TBA HAHAHAHA Cavity Tooth TBA Adeline Light Addy and Rebecca first met in Kingdom Management due to sitting next to each other and being project partners for a lot of KM projects. They have also met at other social gatherings, in the hallways, in the Castleteria and Book End, which led to quite a bunch of interactions between the two and they definitely have known a lot more about each other from when they first started as acquaintances. They bond over a lot of relatable topics and have loads of interesting and somewhat questionable ideas during Kingdom Management, such as discussing various ideas for castles, including a bouncy one with a lake, and ridiculous conversations over just about anything. They occasionally also go and join Briar's hextreme sports together, whereby the outcomes and experiences always end up rather surprising. Ratthew Driver Rebecca first met Ratthew when Royalle was competing in dragon racing and the competitors were preparing to go into the arena. Backstage, Royalle had already acquainted herself with Ratthew (and several others) and so when Rebecca walked in behind the scenes, Royalle was engaging in a conversation with said competitors (probably talking about how it was going to be a friendly race, blah blah). Rebecca naturally joins in and gets to know Ratthew (and some of the others). Over time, they will continually meet at other races, Book End and several other events and social gatherings and build a close friendship. When Rebecca finds out that he is also studying at Ever After High, she is instantly excited and immediately contacts him. They maintain this friendship throughout, and share a lot of inter-level classes, projects and programs. Rebecca looks up to him like a big brother because of thinking him to be a role model and his dedication to his passions and loves him (platonic way). At some point, she probably did have a crush on him though. And I oop- (no worries guys it faded off quickly as an infatuation and she still hasn't told him yet). Fay Fairer TBA mm Destiny Claus TBA Acquaintances Future destined Prince Their relationship is more like that grey area between being friends and acquaintances. They get along great on a platonic level but that's about it. They have different interests and mostly different class-ics, hence Rebecca doesn't really see him much (starting to see a bit more often because of the discovery of her destiny and his parents trying to make contacts but still, not really). They share the same viewpoints about their destiny and they more or less have mutually agreed to just stay friends after that one night Rebecca spends on the 20-mattress bed. Olympia Charming Rebecca first meets Olympia when they were assigned to be Creative Storytelling partners for a term, but later finds out Olympia is friends with Royalle. They see each other occasionally, but that's about it. They did do a great project though which helped Rebecca secure a huge chunk of the 25% weightage in her term assignment and she has to credit some of the good ideas for it to Olympia. Enemies Rebecca very easily forgives and forgets, because she finds no point in holding a grudge. Maybe people who find her annoying, but really, she can't consider anyone an enemy though? Pets TBA Romance TBA its complicated lol Rebecca identifies as heteroromantic. With that being said, she's had many crushes on guys. Be it fleeting or deep-rooted, like someone (AHEM AHEM: file redacted), Rebecca potentially owns a list of guys she thinks she probably would have been compatible with in another reality. Outfits Class Schedules legit TBA ITS 2AM '''Freedom Year Legacy Year tba Trivia * Rebecca is my baptism name * my name starts with E, so I picked Excellent for Becca's name (also because that was the first word I thought of whenever we did the name poem thing) * ugh im tired i cant plug facts rn * because of complicated family lines Rebecca's mother is a direct cousin of the D!Charming triplets, hence she considers Daring, Darling and Dexter her uncles and aunt, most of the time literally because of immature ways Excellent Charming First Chapter.jpg|its a redesign!! Excellent Winx.jpg|Jade drew this for eahfansa 2019 <333 Gallery Category:Charmings Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:CowMooMoo Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Pea